kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach
is an installment in the ''Kamen Rider Drive Saga series focusing on the character of Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach (Yuu Inaba), released alongside Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart. Continuity and Placement Heart/''Mach'' both take place following the novel, Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~, which takes place two years following the conclusion of the Kamen Rider Drive TV series. Synopsis Reiko Nishihori, the daughter of copycat criminal Koya Nishihori and former host of the Seeker Roidmude, is to be released from prison. Go Shijima, who identified with Reiko due to their similar backgrounds, took the stand during the trial and testified in her favor, also deciding to support her after her release. He was eagerly waiting for this day to come. Go’s older sister Kiriko, now a wife and a mother, wishes for his happiness from the bottom of her heart. However, on the night of Reiko’s release, a series of murders took place. The murder weapon seems to be woman’s hair. Reiko is shown on the camera feed taken from the murder scene. Shinnosuke Tomari, an officer of the Special Circumstances Team of the 1st Division of Investigations, marks Reiko as a suspect. Go, believing in Reiko’s innocence, aids her escape. Reiko, however, believes that “The child of a monster cannot escape the curse laid upon them” and leaves Go’s side. Go, at loss of any motivation, is met by an unlikely individual. Is Reiko the culprit? Go, with his feelings for Reiko and the strength of an irreplaceable friendship, goes after the truth! Plot 005's core is surfing inside the internet and finds an emotion suffice to restore him. He claims that he can use this emotion to fulfill his plan, as the numbers inside the internet somehow form Koya Nishihori's face. Go is later heard testifying to the court about his encounters with Reiko Nishihori, who was sentenced to jail for 3 years under the newly-established Roidmude Special Crimes Act. During Go's initial visits, Reiko was hostile to him, but later slowly began to warm up to him. They soon began exchanging letters and gifts. Reiko requests for Go to pick her up once she is released. Upon Go's testimony, the court decides to amend Reiko's sentence to five years on probation, and Reiko is released from prison. As Reiko is finally released, she hopes that Go will meet her somewhere quiet (presumably for her to confess). But instead, Go gives Reiko a rather showy welcome in forms of circus and cheerleaders. Reiko leaves in disappointment, much to Go's astonishment. But he notices that Reiko dropped her treasured glove. Go decide to go to his elder sister, Kiriko's, house. There, Go is sulking about Reiko's behavior and Kiriko suggests that he needs to remove his 'Always Happy' Mask and be honest to himself about his feelings towards her. While breastfeeding her son, Eiji, Kiriko said that ever since she married Shinnosuke, she feels that she became more caring in nature and her new family is the one making her stronger. Hearing this, Go feels that he didn't need it anymore, although he quickly hid it before he left. Meanwhile, Reiko notices that her glove is missing, and tries to search for it. She then receives a message from "Go" to meet him at the Marina in one hour. However, Go isn't there, but instead finds a man strangled to death by strands of hair. The next day, Otta reports the current situation to the First Division. The Vice Captain is informed about the location of a second victim and he decides to investigate the case. Meanwhile, Go tries to call Reiko, with no avail. He suspects that Reiko must be really angry for his action last night. Go then comically asks for Signal Chaser's advice before decide to 'Go for it'. At noon, the second victim is found in the riverside by Otta and his underling Yano. Shinnosuke comes to help and deduces that the pattern of the killing is similar to the 'Copycat' crime. Shinnosuke explains to Otta that the Roidmude in Heart's case might be involved. Suddenly, Yano reports about the surveillance in each location. Shinnosuke watches in disbelief as Reiko is found in every crime case, seemingly implying that she is the murderer. As Go arrives at Reiko's apartment, Reiko appears, already been a mess due to last night's incident. When Go tries to apologize over his action last night, Reiko acts hostile towards him once again, and refuses to let Go enter her apartment. Go is then called by Shinnosuke, and upon learning the news, he immediately replies that Reiko is innocent. However, the conversation is cut short by the police, who are below Reiko's apartment. Reiko tries to run, but Go chases after her, demanding why she is running away. Reiko angrily states that she's the one who murdered the victims. Hearing this, Go doesn't believe her and demands the truth right away. As Shinnosuke and his underlings catch Reiko, Go helps her escape, even punching Shinnosuke in his face to do so. As Go and Reiko are now labelled as escapees, they hide inside an old factory. Reiko tends to Go wounds he received from their chase. After promising to protect Reiko and and not die, Go finally learns the reason behind Reiko's hostility. Reiko explains that last night, she appeared at the Marina after receiving the text message from "Go", but she instead found the victim, and a laptop that show her late father's (Nishihori Koya) face. Koya say that he's back to take revenge on her for betraying him by yearning for light instead of darkness. He then say that the man he murdered is killed with a certain criteria, and the murderer is none other than victim's daughter who used her own hairs to strangle her dad, which the latter complies and laughed madly. Koya taunts Reiko to try finding the next victim, while claiming that her fate and happiness are only in the darkness. Having learning the whole story, Go decides to find the next victim. But, as he receives the location of the next victim, Reiko sprays him with sleeping gas. When Go asks why, Reiko states that her father claimed that she was cursed and that anyone that she loved will be dead. Reiko then pulls a knife, and decide to commit suicide to free herself from her fate. Go pleads her to stop, but Reiko said that she's glad for the times he spent with her and bids him farewell as Go finally faints. Sometime later, a vision of Chase awakens Go. But, it turn out to be Koichi Kano, the human Chase copied his appearance off. Kano then show Go the Signal Mach, already in his jacket pocket after Shinnosuke secretly put it in during the brawl earlier, indicating that Shinnosuke actually trusts Go with this case and (presumably) with his authority, the case was now under the jurisdiction of the Roidmude Special Crimes Act. Kano leads Go outside to give him the Ride Macher, Zenrin Shooter and Mach Driver Honoh from Rinna. However, when Kano asks for Reiko location, Go punches him and apologizes, claiming that the police presence will scare her away. Go leaves while Kano is yet to give Go Shift Ride Crosser. However, the Shift Signal somehow possesses Kano and gives him Chase's personality. Meanwhile at an abandoned warehouse, the next victim is searching for his daughter, Shizuka. Shizuka lashes out at her father upon being found. She claims that her dad lied to her and wishes for him to die. 005, already materialized as Koya, strangles Shizuka's dad with hair strands, while Shizuka laughs madly. However, due of her father plead, Shizuka awaken from her trance and pleads Koya to stop. Koya replies in disgust as he throws Shizuka away. Before Koya can kill her father, Go arrives and shoots him in the head with the Zenrin Shooter, revealing that Koya is Roidmude 005 in disguise. As Go orders Shizuka and her father to flee away, 005 strangles him instead. Go asks where Reiko is and 005 shows that she is tied up, with her mouth half gagged by the same hair strands. 005 then decide to kill Go by hanging the hair strands that choke him to ceiling, so he can die via suffocation. Reiko becomes panic stricken, and pleads with 005 to not kill Go. 005 taunts hers, saying that a child of monster should have ended like a monster too. But Go objects, stating that he is also a child of monster, but still able to live happily. Fed up with Go, 005 shank his left foot and seemingly breaks Go's neck, killing him. Reiko screams in horror at Go's apparent death. 005 says that anyone that she loved will die anyway because of her. 005 then gives Reiko a Bat Viral Core and tells her to unleash her inner darkness, so that she can reunite with her family once more and regain her happiness. As Reiko is in daze about what to do, she walks below Go, then surprisingly destroy the Viral Core while crying, claiming that she just want to be happy. Reiko then uses the Zenrin Shooter to shoot the hair strands that bind Go. As 005 is about to kill Reiko, Go, who is revealed to be alive, shoots 005 down. Go comforts Reiko, claiming that he won't die for her. Go transform into Kamen Rider Mach while stating that he's immortal. Go and 005 engage in a fierce battle, which the former seemingly wins with a Zenrin Shooter Full Throttle. However, 005 is revealed to have evolved into the Revenger Roidmude, knocking Go out of his transformation with his sheer power. Go refuse to give up, as he is reminded the second chance Chase gave him 3 years ago. As a response to Go's will, Kano appears while riding a truck. However, instead of Kano, it is an image of Chase who shows up in the flames. Chase gives Go the Shift Ride Crosser and asks him to fight to protect his new family. Go then uses the Shift Rider Crosser to transform into Mach Chaser. Using his newly gained power, Go manages to overpower Revenger and finish 005 off, destroying his core for good. But, as Reiko is about to thank him, Kano arrests Go because of his earlier assault on him, stating that rules are rules before dragging Go away, with Reiko following him. Days later, Go meets Reiko at a park and returns her treasured gloves. They both hold hands as Otta, Rinna, Kyu and Shinnosuke secretly watch them. Go invites Reiko for a ride with his Ride Macher. and after the trip is done, Go is about to leave when Reiko kisses him. Thinking to himself, Go says to Chase that he finally found his answer and that they will meet again someday. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Shinnosuke Tomari *Kiriko Tomari *Eiji Tomari *Genpachiro Otta *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo *Koichi Kano *Chase Villains Other characters *Koya Nishihori *Reiko Nishihori Shift Cars, Signal Bikes, & Viral Cores *'Car Used:' **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Ride Crosser ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach Chaser *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Ride Crosser ***Signal Exchange: Signal Kaksarn (in Zenrin Shooter) **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Mach Chaser Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : *Police Officers: , , *Shizuka: *Yasuo Nonomura's Daughter: *Shizuka's Father: *News (Voice): *Court Judge (Voice): Theme Song *'Eternity (〜from SURPRISE-DRIVE)' by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE Errors *According to the timeline, Eiji is 2-year-old in this film. Two-year-old children don't need breastfeeding anymore in common sense. Notes *''to be added'' References External links *Official site *Facebook page Category:Kamen Rider Movies